My Turn
by Peeta's girl
Summary: Sugar Mellark. Daughter of Peeta and Katniss Mellark. Volenteers for Hunger Games. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Better then it sounds...but I guess you hear that a lot O.o Just give it a chance :D Thanks!
1. Emrald Green

**Full Summary: Catching Fire ****Never**** happened, Peeta and Katniss are married and have a kid. But of course the Capitol isn't letting them go that easily. Their daughter, Sugar Mellark, is the 93****rd**** girl tribute for district 12. (15 years-old)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. **

**BTW: Remember, Catching Fire doesn't exists, so Katniss and Peeta are like they are in the beginning of CF.  
**

**SUGAR MELLARK POV:**

People start to fill into the square where we do the reapings of the Hunger Games. The families start to separate and I turn to my parents, Peeta and Katniss Mellark, and smile. I move over to the section where all the fifteen year-old girls stand, each and everyone of us waiting to find out who will die. Or win. But most likely die. Only one of twenty-four people who enter that arena, come out. Well, unless you're my parents.

Nineteen years ago my parents entered the arena, pretending to love each other. They threatened to commit suicide, both of them dying, making the games have no winner. So, the head Gamemaker, Seneca Craine, allowed them both to win, but costing him, for President Snow had him executed shortly after. He then told my mother to carry on pretending to love my father. Then they had me. Sometimes I believe that I was a make of the capitol. That I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them. I haven't decided if that was good or bad.

But I know that my parents love me. And I believe that one day my parents will one day love each other as much as they put out there every year.

"Guess who!" my best friend, Violet, says as she jumps out of no where, giggling. Violet is Mayor Fret's daughter, and only has three slips in the whole reaping. Just like me. Violet is an excellent fighter, smart, and extremely pretty. She has bleach blonde hair after she accidentally got the ends of her hair in bleach, she decided to bleach it all. It ended up looking good against her olive skin, surprisingly. But now she sticks out.

Not that I'm any different. I have my mothers long, dark hair, and my fathers pale skin.

"Hey, Violet." I say. "Pretty dress." I say looking at her emerald green dress, with a lighter green scarf hanging from the corner of her arms. She twirls around and stops when she sees Mika Chew looking at us in disgust. All I know is that if I go in, I'm dead, no matter what. And Violet knows how to fight, so she is safe. I quickly turned around and watch me mom and dad talk with Haymitch Abernathy and Effie Trinket.

"You know, you're lucky." I hear someone say and look back on Kennedy Smart. I tried being friends with her, but she was just _so _pissed that I'm "rich" Which I am, don't get me wrong, but it's not like I show it off. Her hate grew for me when her sister was sent into the games two years ago and died- like I'm the one who killed her.

"I know." I say lightly and turn back to the stage. I watch father and mother pin small microphones on each others shirts. Haymitch and Effie do the same. Father leans in and says something to mom and she rolls her eyes.

_"Remember, we're madly in love, so its all right to kiss me anytime you feel like it." _That's what he said. Every time the cameras are around he says that. She used to laugh and say, _"I'll keep that in mind."_ But now she rolls her eyes.

My mom knows how much Peeta truly loves her. Now it's all up to my mom to make their marriage something other then a capitol's making.

Mayor Fret makes the same speech as last year and the year before that and the year before that, and so on.

I pay attention when Effie comes to the stage. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be forever in your favor!" she says and smiles at us, the children. "Ladies first!" me and Violet hold hands, even though we both know we're safe.

Effie is back with the slip and reads it. "The female tribute for district twelve is …Kennedy Smart!" She says and looks in the fifteen year-old girls section. Kennedy loses her breath but then starts to walk. "I told you, you're lucky." She said as she past by me and I moved out of her way.

Well, that's not fair. Her family just lost a member. I can't let them lose another…. I let go of Violets hand and she grabs it again. "What are you doing?" she hisses and I shake my head.

"I volunteer." I say loudly and raise my hand, no emotion in my voice. Kennedy looks back and her face shows nothing but confusion. I don't even dare to look up at my parents. Or Haymitch, who is pretty much my best friend, and grandfather. Effie, I have to look at. "The female tribute for district twelve is Sugar Mellark…" she says and she looks down at the paper. I stand on the stage and look into her eyes. She smiles a little and I bite my lip.

"Now for the boys!" she says in her preppy tone. She moves to the boys bowl and grabs a name. "Miff Connor!" she says and Miff walks up. He was part of the rich side. Wow, two rich kids going into the Hunger Games. That's a first.


	2. Kennedy Smart

**Full Summary: ****Full Summary: Catching Fire****Never****happened, Peeta and Katniss are married and have a kid. But of course the Capitol isn't letting them go that easily. Their daughter, Sugar Mellark, is the 93rd****girl tribute for district 12. (15 years-old)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.**

**BTW: Remember, Catching Fire doesn't exists, so Katniss and Peeta are like they are in the beginning of CF.**

**SUGAR MELLARK POV:**

I sit on a leather couch, draped with a golden blanket. My parents can't come because they are mentors, some sort of rule or something. First walked in Violet. She didn't say anything for a minute. But then she comes up and hugs me. "I get where you're coming from- but I don't understand. You know the second you enter that arena the Gamemakers are going to do everything in their power to have you killed." She says. Unlike pretty much everyone else in the world, Violet knows everything about my parents and me.

"I know." I look down. "Hey, do you think you're going to fall in love while you're there?" she says and giggles a little. I laugh and we both start laughing. Wow, even though I just pretty much committed suicide, I laugh.

But soon the laughs die down and we are sitting in silence. "Well, I guess I should give the next person a turn." She says and hugs me one more time. Probably our last time.

The next person who walked in was Kennedy Smart. For a second we didn't say anything. But then she asked a question that I've been thinking for a long time now.

"Why?" she said, sounding kind of rude for talking to someone who just saved their life. "Because…you already lost someone. If your parents lost another, they would probably go insane. Trust me. I've been dragged along to the reapings, watched the children go to the stage, and die. Then you meet the parents, you show your respects, and the parents…they're not particularly coping well. So, if they lose two in three years, what do you think is going to happen?" I say getting up and looking her in the eyes. "Whatever it would be, it would be terrible. And I've had enough sadness in my life." I say and turn away from her and face the windows.

"I didn't mean I didn't appreciate it, it's just, and I thought…"she trailed off. "You thought what?" I knew what was coming, it happened every year. I give sympathy to each tribute and they always say: Why do you care? You're safe forever.

Well, I wish they could see, I'm the most vulnerable. Not them.

"I thought your life was perfect. You're one of the only three families who are actually rich enough to buy fresh goods every month. The rest of us either break the law, or we starve. You only have three slips of paper. Most kids you're age have six. You really don't care about it, because you don't have to worry about it." She says and I begin to feel a tear forming. "I don't _care_ about it? Both or my parents almost died in it, and I watch people die every year knowing one day I _will _be in the games. Because, we might not have as many slips, but the children of victors are the ones that the capitol know. They are the ones that known in the capitol. They are probably rigged to go into the games. So watching these kids die every year doesn't only make me want to scream and cry, it makes _me _want to die. _Me. _I don't want to die like this, but I will. I would have anyways." I say and sit back down.

And stare at a bug on the carpet, on his back. His feet scrambling, he's probably thinking, _you see me! Help me. _But knowing, we are not going to. We will watch, wanting to help, but not going to. Because we just don't want to.

"I'm sorry." She said, and sat down across from me. I keep my eyes on the bug. When I don't say anything she stands back up. "I'm going to leave now. Thank you." She says and I look up, she puts her hand out in front of her. I shake it. "If you come back alive, maybe we can be friends."

_If. _Not _when. If. _

"Sure."


	3. Wear It

**I love writing this story, it's so fun, I don't know why, it just is!**

** If you have any ideas for this story, or another story you want me 2 write, be sure to tell me! PM or add it in your REVIEW!**

** See how I added that you will be writing a REVIEW for me? Lol, seriously. Write a REVIEW!**

The rest of the people were kids from my classes in school. Which were not many because most of the time I am on the road, so I take most of my classes at home. Or really, on the road.

Primrose came.

"You know, your mom and dad are scared to death." She says as she combs her fingers lightly through my hair. I stop her hand and grab the pony tail. "Yeah, well." I said and smiled. "When aren't they?" I ask and Primrose smiled. "Never." She says lightly and put her hands in her lap. Laying gently on her baby pink short dress, was her hand, and on her hand was a ring. A diamond ring. On her left hand.

"Did he finally ask?" I say, my face turning into a grin. Prim blushed and nodded yes, she pushed her bangs out of the way. "Yes, Rory asked me to marry him last night." She said and sighed. "But this isn't about me. This is about you." She said and but her hand on my shoulder. She let it fall to my lap and secretly put a pin in my hand. She acted as if President Snow could see her giving it to me.

Ever since my parents both won, nobody could wear anything that had a mockingjay on it. This is the same pin my mom wore.

"Keep that hidden, but wear it." She whispered in my ear and left. That was it.


	4. Miff Conner

**This is the third chapter in one day! Yay!**

**I don't own Hunger games btw!**

After Prim left I was taken to the Tribute Train. "Who would've guessed?" Miff Conner said, "What?" I asked back, and turned to look at him. Rolling my eyes.

The thing about Miff Conner is, when we were twelve, we met at one of the markets in the rich part of the district 12. Violet, Miff, and I became best friends and pretty much went everywhere together. Then, when we were thirteen, Miff asked me out. We went out for nine months, and then I caught him cheating on me with a girl from the Seam. Relia Templesmith. A regular Seam girl. Olive skin, black hair, tall. The regular.

"Two _rich _kids are this years tributes." He says and puts his arm around my shoulders. "And we both know each other. So it wont be that hard to be alliances." He says, I shake his arm off of me and roll my eyes. "Just because that rule was made, doesn't mean I have to follow it." I say and walk away. He runs to keep up with me. "Yeah, but you _want _to." He says and uses his smile that won me over. I take a deep breath. "Maybe." I say and keep walking. "What can I do to convince you?" he yells after me and I stop. And smile. "Why do you want me to make an alliance with you so badly?" I ask and he runs up to me. "Because, I don't want to end up having to hurt you. And you know, you don't want to hurt me." He says and I stand up on my tipsy-toes and whisper in his ear. Like I did when we were together.

"I may not _want _to hurt you. But get in my way, and I will." I say and bite his ear slowly and gently. I can feel him take a deep breath. I laugh a little and push him back, and head to my usual room.

I come every year with my parents and have the same room. Mom was sitting criss-crossed on my bed looking around the room. In time, I had put pictures out and I have clothes here, and it's just like an extra room. But I use it for game season.

"Hey mom." I say and squeeze my hand around the mockingjay pin in my pocket. Mom then looked at me and her brow pulled together. Not knowing what to say.

"That's ok, you don't have to say anything." I say and open my dresser and begin to look at the outfits. I pull out an old dress, too small for me now.

"Yeah, I guess. Dinner is in one hour." She says and kisses the top of my head. "Okay." I say and continue to look at the outfits. I find a one piece outfit that is neon blue, and is skin tight. It goes done to my mid-thighs. I slip it over my head and smooth the creases with my hands. I put my hair up and take in my apperacne. _  
This isn't me. I'm not a tribute. I shouldn't die. Not this way. Not this young. Maybe I wont die. But then I'll be like my mom and dad. I hear my mom cry and scream in her sleep for hours. I don't want to be like her in that way, but I don't want to die. _

My dad came in and tapped on the end of the door, "Time to…uh, go upstairs and eat." That's all he said, and he left. That was it.


	5. The List

**Here is chapter five. So, yeah. Thank you for the reviews so far. **

** I love writing this story and I hope you love reading it.**

** Chapter 5:**

I head downstairs and smile at the smell of the fresh bread. Even though my dad is a baker and we are one of the richest families, nothing beats the capitols food. Not even mine.

I am in eye-sight of the table, the only seat left is by Miff. I sigh and take my seat. It gets really quiet then and I had to break the silence. And I hate doing that. "So, any idea what the arena is supposed to be? Like, woods or what?" I say as I get my first dish, my favorite. A meat called steak. I love the steak, I take it rare, meaning it still has the blood from the animal.

"Well, we don't know. But you get a little hint from the clothes they give you right before the games begin." Effie said, and I nodded. "Yeah, of course. I forgot I guess." I say and push hair under my ears and take my first bite of steak.

I close my eyes as I let the taste of the blood and meat soak on my tongue. But something tasted different. Like, since it came from the capitol I feel like it is different now that I'm a tribute.

Because even though I would hang out with the Gamemakers and the victors and President Snow for fifteen years like we are family, I can't trust them.

I put the fork down and put my hands in my lap.

Dinner was over quickly, the only thing that seemed to take forever was to get Miff's hands off me. Somewhere during the middle of supper he put his hand on my knee. I gave him glares telling him to stop, but that didn't work. So I shook it off.

He stopped after a few minutes.

Yay me.

After dinner we went into one of the rooms with TVs and watched the rest of the reapings. Miff made two sheets of the tributes names.

I've seen people do this before. They will wait until the judging and training and write it down, putting checks next to people who would be a threat if they didn't get them on their side, and mark out people who will be dead the first few seconds. I think it's stupid, but obviously Miff doesn't.

**District 1:**

Male: Tray

Female: Chloe

**District 2:**

Male: Ignis

Female: Ventus

**District 3: **

Male: Pablo

Female: Floris

**District 4:**

Male: Art

Female: Tessame

**District 5: **

Male: Cluste

Female: Gliss

**District 6: **

Male: Kerpetra

Female: Riemet

**District 7:**

Male: Pantaloe

Female: Rosamilia

**District 8: **

Male: Dray

Female: Lillia

**District 9:**

Male: Gle

Female: Popper

**District 10:**

Male: Copper

Female: Lisy

**District 11:**

Male: Ripper

Female: Jilliam

**District 12:**

Male: Miff

Female: Sugar

I make my way upstairs lay down to sleep. If only for a few hours….

**Review if you support Sugar **** lol**


	6. Good Morning, Sweet Heart

**Here is chapter six:**

I woke up in the middle of the night thanks to bad dreams. I wipe sweat off the side of my face and frown in response. I get up and slip on a jacket. I silently open the door and step outside.

I walk to the balcony and watch the land go by as the train moves fast along the tracks. It was about thirty minutes that I was on the balcony. Then my mom came up behind me. "I came out her a lot through the years." She says. "I know." I say. "I used to watch you stand here every night since I was three. Then when you would leave I would look at the land." I say and she smiles. "Yeah. I love it out here." She says and I frown.

"It's strange, I've looked out on this land and leaned on this rail for twelve years, but it feels different now." I say and my mom puts her hand on my shoulder.

We stood out their in silence for ten minutes when I walked off back into my room. I slipped my jacket back off and picked up my list again.

I overlook the list and frown. Twenty-three of these twenty-four kids will probably end up dead. Unless two win because they are from the same district.

A tear finds it's way flowing down my cheek.

I fall down on my bed and begin to cry.

Something just happened.

I think I just realized…I'm probably going to die.

I wake up in the morning to Effie. Like I do every morning. But this time it wasn't her sitting on the side of my bed shaking my shoulder. She just knocked on my door and yelled something through the door. I groan and yell back: "Thanks!" I run a brush through my hair and put on a light blue tank top and beige short-shorts.

I walk down to the dining room and take my seat.

One of the Avox girls gives me a plate full of eggs and bacon and pats my back. "Thank you." I mumble and my dad kisses the top of my head after walking down the stairs. "Morning sweet-heart." He says and I take my first bite of food. "Good morning." I say and smile.

Miff smiles and turns next to me. "Good morning sweet-heart." H says and I roll my eyes.

**Lol, hope you like it! **


	7. You Mean, My Life Means Nothing?

**OH MY GOD! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE WHAT, A YEAR? BUT I'M HERE NOW, DON'T WORRY!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS BUT MY LAPTOP'S KEYBOARD BROKE AND THEN I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK THEN SUMMER CAME AND IT WAS STAYING AT A FRIENDS HOUSE EVERY NIGHT AND GOING SOMEWHERE EVERY DAY! I JUST GOT MY LAPTOP BACK FROM A LOOOONNNNGGG SUSPENSION FROM MY **_**MOM**_** grrr! LOL **

_**PREVIOUSLY ON **_**IT'S MY TURN: One of the Avox girls gives me a plate full of eggs and bacon and pats my back. "Thank you." I mumble and my dad kisses the top of my head after walking down the stairs. "Morning sweet-heart." He says and I take my first bite of food. "Good morning." I say and smile.**

**Miff smiles and turns next to me. "Good morning sweet-heart." He says and I roll my eyes.**

"You are going with your stylists today, guys." Effie Trinket says as she eats vegtables, making sure not to get any of the carrots in her spoon, she hates carrots. She thinks carrots are meant for rabbits and rabbits only. And she's not a rabbit.

She's just really strange.

"I wonder what Cinna has thought about this time!" My mom says trying to be excited about it, but you can tell it's killing her to see me go through this. "Probably going to have me follow in your footsteps. Fire." I say and smile as I poke my breakfast. I bring an egg to my mouth and sigh, it taste different. Again.

Nothing is the same now.

"Are you ok?" Miff asks me and I shake my head yes. I didn't want to say really anything today, or the next, or the next. I just wanted to go into the arena, fight, and die. Or maybe win. But you know, it doesn't really matter to me.

What's so great about my life anyways? I was made from the capitol, I will die from the capitol.

I discussed this once with my mom.

I flash back to when I was younger.

My mom telling me a story about her and daddy, they were in a cave. They were helping each other. They ate food and told stories, they watched fireworks everyn night. Of course then they didn't tell me that they were helping each other stay alive. I didn't know they ate food that was given to them because they were pretending to be in love. I didn't know that the fireworks were letting them know who died that night. I only knew that I thought it was romantic.

I suddenly stopped her when I remembered a conversation I had overheard her and dad having.

"Mom, what do you and dad want to tell me?" I asked, playing with the edge of my blanket, pretending to be very interested in the pattern.

"What do you mean, Sugar?" she asks and I look at her face. "Today, before Effie came in to my room, you and dad were talking about me. And the capitol. And how you wanted to tell me something, what is it?" I ask, watching as her face slowly goes into a frown. She sits up more straight and that, for some reason, makes me sit up too.

She told me everything. We were up till dawn, she told me what the capitol really was, and why mommy and daddy were in that cave.

"But mommy I don't understand. The capitol are good people. You told me. You told me _"All you need to know about the capitol is that it helps us buy food and gives us this house. You don't need to worry about them." _So they are good people. They help us survive?" But it was more like a question then a statement.

"I said a lot of things, hun." she said and tears start to form in her eyes. "Don't cry mommy... I just want to know what you have to tell me..."

"Hunny, me and your father aren't really in love. It's an act. This-" she puts her arms out to indicate she meant our life- "Isn't real. It's all an act."

"Mommy, stop. I know that's not true! You love daddy!" I say. "Hunny, theres a big difference then being in love. And Loving someone." She said and sighed. "And I love your father. But I'm not in love with him."

"Mom, I don't understand. And I don't think I want to. I just want to go to sleep now. I'm tired." I say and my mom looks sad. "There's more." she says and starts to cry again...

"What else?" I ask quietly. "The capitol, they forced us to marry. They forced us to have you. To have a kid." I feel strange.

I feel like I've just been stabbed in the heart, but yet I live on to tell about the feeling.

"So, I'm really just someone the capitol needed around? Mommy, tell me that's not true. Tell me you're lying and it's all untrue. Tell me you're in love with daddy. Tell me that you married him and had me on free will..."

Mommy just cried and I started to cry.

"So my life means nothing?"

"Of course it means something, you're life is precious!"

"Just leave!"

My mom slowly got up and left the room.

**end of flashback**

"Sugar!" I hear my dad say loudly, everyone is looking at me now. I feel a tear going down the side of my face. "Yes?" I ask, not knowing what's going on.

"It's time to go." I look around and see everyone standing up. "Uh, ok." Is all I can say and I leave the table, and the memory. Heading towards the studio where I will meet Cinna and my prep team at.

"You mean something to me you know?" Miff says as he comes up behind me. I roll my eyes. "What are you talking about?" I say and stop in the middle of the hall. "You said at breakfast that you were a make of the capitol, that you meant nothing." he said and I can feel my eyebrows creasing together and my palms sweating in confusion. "Did I say that?" I ask and Miff nods. "Well I don't know why. Must have a had a stupid dream when I dosed off for a second. No big deal. I talk in my sleep"

Miff looks at me, questionaly. "What?" I ask and walk off and I hear Miff run the other way, to Studio 42. Where he will get all prettied up.


End file.
